


Not in the Script

by Merfilly



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie knows this isn't the way it was in the bible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Script

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts).



Abbie wished, with all her heart that they'd quit changing the playbook. She'd read her bible, and damned if they weren't steadily screwing up the script with their interpretation of how it would go down in the End Days.

She put her head down on her arms, trying to get just a moment's peace and rest. She felt like she hadn't stopped running since Corbin's death. 

Maybe she ought to read the Book of Revelation again. She promised herself that when she did it would **not** be from Ichabod's treasured copy. George Washington or not, the man had some whacked opinions on how things were supposed to happen.

"Lieutenant Mills," Crane began as he came in through the door, signaling the end of her break.

"Coming, Crane," she said, forcing herself not to snap at him.

"Actually, I was just coming to bid farewell for the evening," he said. "You will be well, getting yourself to your abode?"

Abbie nodded, standing up slowly. "I'll be fine, Crane. I'm going to go home, enjoy a hot shower, and see my way to some sleep in my own bed."

He gave her that nervous half-smile he used when she'd stepped across some line in his book of etiquette, but right now she didn't care. And she wasn't going to care about the End of Days either, all the way home.

It wasn't like she was going to solve the problem all on her own, not even with how she was handling it.


End file.
